Nazo Detective Agency
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: The Nazo Detective Agency is exactly what it sounds like. A detective agency. Lately they haven't been getting much business. Can the new girl turn their luck-which would be someone else's misfortune-around? Join the Shugo Chara cast in a life of wit and mystery. And find out why they're not getting much business. (May have multiple cases. Most likely just one.)
1. Tadase Bashing

**Kay! So here's another story. It's got mythical creatures :)**

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Kukai whined.

"Well that's what happens when you're a detective agency for the super natural Kukai." Nagi stated.

"We're living in a world of humans, of course there isn't going to be much business." Tadase added.

"Yes but we should still be getting a good amount of business." Kairi pushed up his glasses. "We live in New York. It's practically the capitol of the hidden supernatural. Everyone hides in New York. It's an easy place to hide your true identity."

"Then why isn't anyone here? I want to work on a case." Kukai crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, pouting.

"Maybe it's because, I don't know, one of us is human." Ikuto grumbled. He glared at Nagi and Tadase looked at his shoes sheepishly.

"Look, Tadase Is a valuable addition to the agency. His family is highly involved with the government and has a lot of power."

"And many supernaturals are high in rank." Tadase added in his defense. "I can get the info on some directly while you guys would have to ask for a sketchy outer source."

"My sources are not sketchy!" Tadase flinched.

"Plus Ikuto is a part of the high class too." Kukai piped in.

"Yes indeed. A lot of our kind in the New York government just doesn't really trust him." Everyone turned to Kairi, giving him the look.

"He's right though. Ikuto just isn't someone the higher-ups like here." Nagi said it as if it was no big deal.

"Shut up Nagihiko." Their leader glared at them. Ikuto only ever called Nagi by his full name when he was mad. He was scary when he was mad. And when he was pissed he was worse. "We don't need to be talking about me being an outcast among supernaturals.

Even though Ikuto was considered a bit of a loner, nobody liked being outcast by your own kind. And getting back to Cho Shizen No Toshi from New York was hell. Ikuto stood up from the chair he was lounging in behind his desk and walked to the window. He stood looking out over the city. He could see the colorful smoke from a warlock's enchantment wafting up into the air.

"We did fine without Tadase before. It may have taken a little more work, but at least we had business."

"If you can find someone else that has power in our-my government that knows your situation and would still be willing to work with you then by all means, go ahead and fire me."

"It would be helpful if that person also was high up in our government as well." They all knew that, but who would be willing to work with their boss that lived in New York? Ikuto was somebody that nobody really cared for.

"Well, someone is bound to need our help eventually." Nagi said optimistically.

"There has to be. I have to be able to take care of my brother Daichi. Do you know how hard it is to have to take care of a younger sibling all on your own?"

"Yes." Ikuto hissed. "Why don't you go ahead and add the fact that he's a rare species, so pretty much every single power hungry sunat is after him." Kukai sighed.

"Right. That must suck man. I'm really sorry you have to deal with that on top of other things."

"I may have parents," Nagi said. "But they're never home, so it might as well be just me, Rhythm and Temari."

"We live with my sister and her boyfriend and they help take care of Musashi, so I don't really know what it's like."

"Kesiki and I live with our parents."

"No one asked you." Ikuto lashed out. Nagi got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Ikuto and put a hand on his arm.

"Ikuto, I know you're frustrated that we haven't really had any clients lately, but you shouldn't be taking it out on Tadase. We're all frustrated." Ikuto saw them all nod in agreement in the reflection of the window. He sighed.

"You're right." He mumbled. Knowing that was the most of an apology he was going to get from Ikuto, Tadase just smiled at him, showing everything was cool.

"Well," Nagi said, flicking his hair over his shoulder. He grinned at the others. "Now that that's over, why don't we watch some _Paranormal Activity_?" They all rolled their eyes.

"You're too obsessed with that movie." Kairi said, exasperated.

"Hey, it's really funny. The human's reactions are always hilarious. I think I would actually enjoy doing something like that." Nagi said grinning. Ikuto smirked and Kukai grinned along with Nagi. "No offense Tadase."

"None taken. I actually find them to be pretty ridiculous myself." Ikuto smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Please, when we watched the first one you were too scared to sleep." All the boys chuckled and Tadase turned red.

"Yeah well-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. Kukai excitedly shot up off of the couch and ran toward the entrance. He flung it open and saw a girl around their age with pink hair and golden eyes standing out in the pouring rain. Her expression was determined.

"I need to speak with those of you in the detective agency. Now let me in before I get soaked."

**Nazo means mystery**

**Cho shizen no toshi means supernatural city**

**until next time! R&R!**


	2. The Girl

_**here's the next chappie!**  
_

_Recap_

…_He was cut off by a knock at the door. Kukai excitedly shot up off of the couch and ran toward the entrance. He flung it open and saw a girl around their age with pink hair and golden eyes standing out in the pouring rain. Her expression was determined. _

"_I need to speak with those of you in the detective agency. Now let me in before I get soaked."_

Kukai stood just stood there for a bit.

"You're kind of already wet."

"And this rain is freezing." The girl deadpanned back.

"Right." Kukai moved out of the door way and ushered her in. She walked past him and strutted down the hall. He sweatdropped.

_Somebody's determined._

Kairi was in a chair reading while Nagi and Tadase were talking on the couch. Ikuto was back at his desk, his feet propped on it. He had headphones on and was seemingly staring into space with a piece of paper in hand. They all looked up when she entered. Kukai wasn't far behind. She cocked a hip and crossed her arms.

"Which one of you is the head of this place?"

"That would be me." Ikuto said nonchalantly, still looking into space, while the others pointed at him.

"Who are you anyways?" Kukai asked.

"Are you a client?" Nagi asked hopefully.

"Do you need help?" Tadase asked politely.

"We would most likely be willing to help you." Kairi said, before going back to his book.

"I'm not a client."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kukai said asked incredulously.

"I'm here to join you." She said blatantly.

"You want to join us?" Kukai asked, puzzled.

"Not to be rude, but what makes you think we would let you join? Not just anyone can be a part of this agency." Kairi put his book down, now fully engaged.

"I'm Amu Hinamori."

"Ok?" said Tadase? "It's a nice name."

"So you're names Hinamori. What's that to us?" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"You all are idiots. You should know who Amu is. You should recognize the name. "Really Kukai, you're the reincarnation of the demon prince Asmodeus. You should be in a high enough position to know who this girl is."

"Hey, I don't pay attention to all this political crap. They're all too stiff; they need to have more fun. Plus they won't let me do anything since I'd just end up having everybody completely of task." Ikuto sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"Amulet Hinamori, she's the eldest daughter in the very high ranking Hinamori family. She herself is the sphinx that used to help guard Cho Shizen No Toshi. Now she guards the Seifu."

"Seriously?" Kukai exclaimed. Nagi sported a look of awe and Kairi raised his eyebrows in appreciation while Tadase looked scared.

"I've heard of her." He said quietly. "Just never her name." He turned to Amu. "You're a very fierce girl." Amu smirked at his awe and fear.

"Thank you. I take pride in how far I've come along in my skills in such a short time. And from starting at such a young age."

"How old are you?" Tadase questioned.

"Twenty-one."

"That's how old I am."

"Yeah, but Nagi you're an elf. Your ages are always iffy." Nagi rolled his eyes at Kukai's comment.

"So can I join?" Amu asked impatiently. "I'm high in both our government and the human government. I'd be really helpful."

"Why do you want to join anyway?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Nagi agreed with Kairi.

"You know about Ikuto don't you?" added Kukai. Amu shrugged.

"That scandal is his parents. Not him."

"What about the other thing?" Tadase asked.

"Everyone's cautions are ridiculous. He's just a normal being like all the rest of us. Well, as normal as we can get." All of them but Ikuto looked at her. "Look, does it really matter why I want to join you guys? Just be happy you're getting more help." They just continued to look at her. The sphinx sighed. "Fine, if you must know, I was hoping if I helped you guys, I would be able to find someone I've been looking for."

"Who?" Kukai voiced all of their thoughts.

"That's none of your business."

"Well?" Kairi asked. They all looked Ikuto. "Will she be joining us?"

"She'd be a lot of help." Nagi advised. Ikuto just sat there, silent. Amu assumed he was thinking about it. But was it really that hard of a decision?

"You wouldn't really need me anymore." Tadase offered quietly. Ikuto sat up at the sound of Tadase's implication. It's not that Ikuto disliked Tadase. Everyone in the agency got along really well. But what the others said earlier was true. Having a human be part of the group on top of him being the head cost them clients. He was thinking for the good of the company. They needed the money to take care of their families. While they were high in status they didn't have a lot of money they could freely spend. It's not like people accepted his parent's money. And while Kukai was a prince, there were many princes of hell. Nagi didn't have to worry about money, since the members of his family were the most well-known smiths. But he wasn't interested in smith work, so he didn't want to use money he didn't help make. Kairi was just part of a normal nephilim family like anybody else. Amu could really help them with business. As a guardian, she was trusted by many.

Ikuto finally looked up at their guest for the first time. He noticed that she had been watching him; gauging his expressions while waiting for an answer. He looked her in the eyes.

"Welcome to the team." He smirked. "You'll have to be our spokesperson since you're such a hotty." Her face turned crimson from embarrassment. She wasn't used to being complimented. Even if Ikuto was only teasing. She glared at his unnecessary comment.

"I look forward to working with you." He chuckled.

**seifu means government. It's there government building so I just called it that**

**R&R**


End file.
